Listen to My Song
by xMusicxThatxSpillsxThexHeartx
Summary: When two youtube stars lives cross just because of one fanvid duet of them, what will life bring in store for them?Can Zuko stop making mistakes?Will Katara ever admit her true feelings?And most of all, will they listen to each others songs? Zutara


**Summary: **What would happen if two youtube stars came together just by a simple fan video.Katara and Zuko are youtube stars.They are known as the best singers of all time and when they get a fanvid from someone that combined their voices to make a duet video of the song 'Falling Slowly' and then Katara almost get's hit be Zuko the next morning?How will everything fan out?And will these two listen to each others lyrics or ignore them and possibly ruin the best thing in their lives?

**Authors note: **heh i always wanted to write an authors note so...here it is!...um hope you like my first chapter.Sorry it's not that good, I'm still geting used the whole thing

* * *

Chapter 1:Falling Slowly

Katara walked into her house humming a random song that she didn't know the words to. She lives by herself since she's 18 years old and works as a waiter in a large restaurant called 'The Twin Dragons'. She doesn't have a luxurious apartment or rich life but the way that she lives is alright with her. She gets the things she needs and on occasions she spoils herself with a gift or two. Katara looks like she's just an average girl with nothing special about her. But that is where people are wrong. Katara has the most beautiful female voice that youtube has ever seen. The subscribers and comments she gets prove it all. She is one of the top highest rated and most subscribed users on youtube.

Katara sat in front of her and clicked on the internet as she took off her sandals after a hard days work.

**URL: **

**Username: **TranquilWaters

**Password: **

The page loaded and opened to show Katara that she had three new subscribers and a reply to her 'Falling Slowly' video. She sung it only a couple weeks ago and still it was getting comments and replies to her video. Katara's cursor moved over to the link of the video. The title was 'Best Duet Ever: TranquilWaters and FlamingSwords'.

FlamingSwords_…hmm sounds familiar,_ Katara thought as she—

* * *

Zuko took his shirt off revealing a perfect six pack. Zuko came from a high, rich family that owned their own business. He had everything he ever wanted yet he was never happy. Well that was until he starts to sing. He was a very good singer too. Any note he sang would be perfect in every way it's just that he knows that he could never become a singer because of his father. His father disapproved of him singing at all though he only agreed to let him do what he wanted if Zuko agreed to take over the family business when he was older.

Zuko sat on his spinning chair in front of his Mac iBook and opened the internet.

**Url: **

**Username: **FlamingSwords

**Password: **

The page loaded and he saw he had 23 friend invites that were probably girl's ogling over him and a reply to his video 'Falling Slowly'. Zuko first added the friend invites since it's not like he was going to date them, and then he looked at the title of the video. 'Best Duet Ever: TranquilWaters and FlamingSwords'

TranquilWaters_…I think I've heard that somewhere,_ Zuko thought before he—

* * *

Both Katara and Zuko clicked on the video. The watched as the video played. The title was correct, it was the best duet ever and it had more view, comment, or rating than any of their videos. Katara gawked at the screen.

_The _FlamingSwords_ kid has a voice, man,_ She thought watching her face on the screen then watching it split into with _FlamingSwords_ face and both their voice playing. Her voice faded out to where only _FlamingSwords_ was singing.

* * *

Zuko watched the screen, smirking a bit on how good they sounded together. He watched _TranquilWaters _face appear in that little box and just stared. He didn't even listen to their voices anymore all he could se or pay attention to was her face. _So beautiful…any yet so familiar,_ Zuko thought, with a quizzical look at his computer screen. Then it went black and the small screen where he once saw her face was now showing other videos relating to that one. Zuko leaned back in his chair and sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"_TranquilWaters_," Zuko spoke slowly, letting the name roll off his lips and he smirked. Zuko stood and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Katara stood from her chair. She didn't know why but he looked familiar. Shaking her head to clear it, she grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The next morning Katara awoke at 5:30 am. She went to the bathroom and did her morning ritual. Brush her bushy hair, brush her teeth, wash her face, apply make-up, then walk to her closet where she took out her work clothes, a white blouse with a black skirt that came to about three inches above her knees and black heels. Putting her hair up into a simple bun she checked herself over before grabbing her bag from near the door and heading out to the bus stop down the road.

* * *

Zuko woke up to his clothes neatly by his bed and everything set up for him to get ready. Tiredly he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Changing his clothes he moved on over to the bathroom where the hot water was running already for him to start shaving. Looking at the mirror he let out an angered sigh. He has a scar over his left eye that he never though was his best feature. He hated when everyone stared at him because of it. He got it from when he was little. He and his little sister were playing near stoves in their father's restaurant when all of a sudden he rounded a corner and was tripped by his sister. He head dived straight onto the corner of a stove that was on at the moment. The man that had left it on was fired that day and his sister was forever emotionally scared from it. She hates looking at it because she blames it all on herself. Zuko inwardly sucked in air as his hand felt his scar. Sighing he did his morning routine before hoping into his Mustang and heading for his fathers restaurant.

* * *

As Zuko approached the restaurant he saw it, no he saw _her_. She was crossing in the crosswalk and he was going a bit fast. He came to a screeching halt just in time as he looked at her and watched her turn to look at him. As if all in slow motion he looked at her and her to him.

Katara's hand went up to her mouth as she looked at the face behind the Mustang that almost hit her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**How'd you like it?Tell me in a review please!...oh and no flames..i appreciate tips just no flames...and no hating of the shipping..i know the finale of Avatar and I don't care.Zutara will forever live in the hearts of those who believe.

* * *


End file.
